Going by the name of yours
by Miyu-sama
Summary: [NejiTen] Tenten goes around Konoha to nowhere in particular, passes by Neji without noticing him and he happens to hear some of her words…


English FFs

Go by the name of yours

NejiTen Tenten goes around Konoha to nowhere in particular, passes by Neji without noticing him and he happens to hear some of her words…

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine... but the idea in here is! Ha! In your face, Kishimoto! XD

A/N: Well, actually this story was written by me in German, but a friend of mine simply made me translate it into English… this is the result and I am not sure if my English is right but I think (and hope ) ) you will understand the story. Oh, and by the way, I like Neji's hair. And I like… #**gets shot#**

Tenten sighed. ‚Why on earth am I not allowed to have a surname like all those other people out here?!' She glanced at the bracelet she was holding in her hand. The signs on it meant Tenten. Tenten, nothing more. Six letters, supposed to build up her name. Her one and only name. ‚All the things I would do for being called something more than only Tenten! Hyuuga Tenten for example.' Tenten nodded in agreement to her thoughts. Hyuuga Neji himself just turned around a corner, on the way to his all-on-his-own training. He raised his head, when he saw a familiar figure approaching him. „Hello, Tenten.", he greeted, but she didn't hear that and went on. „Yeah, Hyuuga Tenten sounds good.", he heard her say. ‚What? I did not hear that correctly, did I? Hyuuga Tenten... does she even know what she is talking about?' Neji's pale face became quite pink. He decided to cancel his training and to ask his teammate what was going on with her.

Tenten smiled happiliy and went to the mall. „Tenten...!", someone's hand touched her shoulder. „What? Oh, Neji! Hello!" She look her teammate up and down, confused she asked: „Shouldn't you be training somewhere by now?" ‚She is so cute! Eh, sometimes, seldom, uhm, oh, screw it...' „Well, yeah, but...-" ‚He seems as if he is nervous. Neji and nervous? Never gonna happen... he is much more nice, if you get to know him good enough. His looks on their own are already… Stop, Tenten, he is a comrade!' ‚Damn, how do I put that question right? Tenten, I did eavesdropping on you and you said something and now I wonder if you might have fallen for me? Hyuuga Neji, how deep have your levels sunk?' Tenten raised an eyebrow in amusement as she witnessed Neji's face turning every possible shade of red in short time span. ‚Wow, and I always thought Hinata-chan held the blushing record! Neji is so... sexy. WHAT?! Cool down...' Meanwhile Neji watched fascinated how Tentens soft smile suddenly turned into a satisfied grin and then ended in a totally flushed expression like she was standing naked in the mens' changerooms. „Uhm, I... I have greeted you when you passed by me a few minutes ago and you didn't notice me or so… you only said something, like, uhm… what was ‚Yeah, Hyuuga Tenten sounds good.' Supposed to mean?" If Tenten wasn't Tenten, but Hinata, she would've fainted. If Tenten wasn't Tenten, but Ino or Sakura, she would've hugged Neji and might've said ‚I love you!' to him.

But Tenten was Tenten and so she responded: „What I said. The name Hyuuga Tenten sounds good." Neji was thankful for not being Hinata at that moment. „Why, uhm... what makes you thinking this way?" Tenten laughed, yeah, she was in fact brave enough to laugh at THE Hyuuga Neji. „Have I caused you so much trouble? Sorry, didn't do that on purpose. Just a thought, because it's true. I thought of the reason for me being without a surname and then I was hit by the thought that Hyuuga Tenten would be a melodic name." „I like the sound of your name, Tenten...", Neji muttered embarrassed, while he was looking at the oh-so-interesting dusty street. Tenten blushed. ‚Neji-kun is so sweet! Neji-kun? Am I in love? Oh... we'll see…' „Thanks..." „You know, what that means, do you?" „Eh?" „Still wanna be called Hyuuga Tenten?" „Why not?" ‚She is so naive! She hasn't thought things over again...' „Cause we had to get married...I mean, not necessarily, but actually we had to…" Neji had problems to keep himself from hugging, kissing and confessing to Tenten every moment. ‚A Hyuuga doesn't show his feelings. What about Hyuugas in love?'

Tentens face was crimson red. „Marry... uhm, marry you... uhm, I did not think about that, that thought just plopped into my mind out of nowhere and… I would like to go by the name of yours." Neji snapped out of his thoughts: „Why?" ‚No! Not this question!!! Tenten, where did you manage yourself into?!' „Oh, ehm... it's that late alredy... I gotta go... prepare dinner and so... see you, Neji-kun-„, shocked, Tenten pressed her hand on her mouth and the next shock came when Neji grabbed her wrist and whispered: „Since when am I holding that –kun suffix, I wonder? And why do I?", he could almost see her embarressment, „Since when do I care like that for you, Tenten? And why do I not mind the image of being married to you?" „Neji-kun?", Tenten asked shyly. „Because I-", he was cut by Tenten's warm lips which were gently pressed to his. ‚Wow.' There was no more need for words but a totally tentenish statement: „If I should go by your name one day, you have to test my cooking skills first."

Neji smiled and allowed ‚his' Tenten to drag him to her home.

Please R&R. -


End file.
